Little Monsters
by LucyWiliams
Summary: Cuidar de niños no era su especialidad, pero debería estar agradecida de no ser por esos monstruos no habría conocido al hombre por quien siempre había estado esperando y con ello su felicidad. Todo gracias a esos pequeños monstruos.


**Me he dado cuenta de que no hay muchos fics sobre Lotti y Oswald, asi que aqui traigo esta aportacion que espero sea de su agrado, aunque tal vez sea un Oswald x Lotti x Gil, aun no lo he decidido bien. Tratare de mantener las personalidades de los pérsonajes pero al ser un mundo alterno las modificare un poco. sin mas los dejo leer.**

 **Pandora Hearts no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los pasos de aquella chica eran apresurados, pero no porque se le hiciera tarde para llegar a su destino, podría caminar tranquilamente pero sus nervios se lo impedían, era absurdo ella tenía una excelente profesión como diseñadora de modas, en este instante debería ir tranquilamente a su oficina para continuar con el trabajo que ella amaba realizar, no ir por la abarrotada calle hacia un lugar que jamás había pisado en toda su vida.

–Lacie juro que un día te hare pagar por esto. –refunfuño mientras esperaba a que la luz de la pista se pusiera en verde para poder atravesar al otro lado de la calle. Su trabajo de ella era diseñar fabulosos conjuntos de ropa que sin duda alguna tendrían grades ventas y se lucirían en increíbles pasarelas y desfiles de moda, no ir a supervisar a un grupo de mocosos de siete años, dio un largo suspiro. La falda entallada de color negro con una blusa de color blanca sin mangas y con encaje al frente fajada a esta misma hacían resaltar su voluptuoso cuerpo, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un chongo dejando dos mechones de pelo suelto al frente enmarcando su bonito rostro. Después de caminar un rato pudo apreciar su desdicha.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un campus, era algo grande pues se compartían secundaria y la educación elemental. Resignada busco el área correspondiente. La encontró sin dificultad pues era un área donde se apreciaban juego de niños y un par de salones eran de un color azul claro con paisajes infantiles decorándolos. Segundo año de educación elemental. Era su perdición no era su fuerte el tratar con niños. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de la pelinegra.

–En este año la academia pandora nos hizo la propuesta para apoyarlos en un nuevo proyecto de su campus que se inició hace algunos años. –Lacie leyó a la pelirrosa sonriendo al ver la cara que ponía y que sabía en pocos minutos explotaría.

– ¿¡Niños!? –grito muy exaltada y tan fuerte que saco de sus pensamientos a más de un empleado en el edificio. –como que niños. –en su explosivo impulso se levantó haciendo tirar los dibujos de los diseños para la campaña que se aproximaba. –Esto debe ser una broma. Por favor dime que es una broma Lacie. –hizo un gesto de súplica mientras la miraba.

–No es ninguna broma. –observó como la joven estaba presa de desesperación. –tranquila Lotti, son solo niños. Además eso nos dará más publicidad y tendremos grandes ganancias, es perfecto. –respondió calmadamente.

–No es perfecto, es un desastre, por eso no tengo hijos, no sé cómo lidiar con esas cosas que corren de un lado a otro. –Lacie enarcó una ceja al escuchar lo último.

–Se llaman niños Lotti. –puso énfasis en toda la oración. –como ya dije nos beneficiara mucho, los de publicidad dicen que es una muy buena oferta y yo también lo creo así que no hay marcha atrás.

–Pero dime, por que yo. –su rostro exigía una buena explicación.

–Por qué eres muy confiable, yo no estoy en buenas condiciones además de que ya tengo suficiente con las gemelas. –hizo una pausa para que Lotti terminara con su rabieta. El lunes comienzas, te deseo mucha suerte. –sonriendo salió de la oficina, Lotti se recostó sobre sus brazos escondiendo el rostro sobre el escritorio, esto era una pesadilla.

–Por lo menos hubieran sido chicos mayores de trece años en adelante. –se dijo así misma, Lacie es la que era buena en estas situaciones no ella, si tan solo las revoltosas de sus hijas no se metieran en problemas ella no se encontraría en tal situación.

…

– ¿Crees que esto sea buena idea? –un joven de ojos dorados pregunto a uno de mirada violeta.

–Sinceramente no tengo idea, pero no tengo alternativa necesito como mínimo un año de experiencia para poder dar clases en la universidad. Es algo así como un requisito.

–Siendo honestos tú no eres el más indicado para estos asuntos Oswald. –el mencionado le dio una mirada asesina.

–Si como cierta persona a mi lado. –respondió con ironía y rio al ver la cara de su amigo, pero el tenía razón, no era su fuerte cuidar de pequeños niños y menos aún enseñarles cómo escribir o como leer correctamente, él era un profesor de física, se podría decir que el mejor de su generación, no era problema alguno para su brillante mente pero dar clases a pequeños lo hacían dudar un poco.

–Pero por que no elegiste no sé secundaria. –Gilbert lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–Lo iba a hacer pero fue Lacie quien arreglo esto y sinceramente no quiero llevarle la contraria. Esa mujer es aterradora cuando lo quiere ser. –a ambos les recorrió un escalofrió al recordar una Lacie enojada. –Además puedo con esto de eso no hay duda alguna Gilbert. –lo dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo. Los dos observaban el salón pero Oswald dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su auto pero alguien choco contra él.

–Oww, fíjate por donde vas. –Lotti iba tan distraída que no noto a la persona frente a ella, solo eso le faltaba que un tonto la tirara, su vista se posó en el hombre parado frente a ella, apenas lo observo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor rosa. Era apuesto, cabello negro, ojos violetas, semblante apacible, sus rosados ojos no podían dejar de mirar aquel hombre.

–Lo siento mucho señorita. –Oswald le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse más esta no notaba el gesto. –Señorita –La volvió a llamar, Lotti finalmente pudo salir de su ensoñación y al verlo más cerca se levantó rápidamente ignorando accidentalmente el brazo del joven.

–Lo siento, no lo vi señor pido una disculpa. –estaba muy nerviosa, pero logro tranquilizarse un poco.

–No es ningún problema. ¿No se lastimo?

–No, estoy bien gracias. –él le sonrió gentilmente lo que provoco que el rubor de la chica aumentara.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Gilbert llego a ellos y casi al instante puso sus ojos dorados en la pelirrosa, ella pudo apreciar esos profundos ojos dorados. –Disculpe las molestias pero el plantel abrirá en media hora.

– ¿Qué? No, no vengo a dejar un niño.

– ¿Entonces? –pregunto calmado el chico de pelo lacio.

–Vengo por parte de la empresa de modas Baskerville –vio a los chicos confundidos. –es un proyecto que está llevándose a cabo junto con pandora para apoyarlos y esas cosas.

–Ya veo eres voluntaria. Muy pocas personas aceptan serlo. Es muy noble de tu parte. –Gilbert dijo con una sonrisa y Oswald también sonrió.

–Yo no lo llamaría un acto voluntarioso precisamente. –se rascaba la parte baja de su nuca mientras giraba la mirada, no le gustaba ser elogiada por cosas que no hacía o merecía de alguna manera la hacían sentir falsa.

–Por cierto no nos hemos presentado. Soy Gilbert Nightray. –extendió su brazo.

–Es verdad que descortés de mi parte. Soy Charlotte Smith. –apretó la mano del chico.

–Yo soy Oswald Baskerville, igualmente es un gusto conocerla. –ambos observaron la vestimenta de la chica.

–No creo que esa sea la vestimenta adecuada para estos casos. –el ojidorado aconsejó más cuando vio los altos tacones.

– ¿Por qué?

–Bueno los niños no son exactamente unos angelitos y te traerán de un lado para otro.

–Gilbert es el experto después de todo ya fueron sus alumnos. –Lotti puso un gesto de preocupación, tenían razón en que estaba pensando cuando eligió los tacones no iba a estar sentada como en su oficina ella misma lo había dicho eran mocosos de siete años que no obedecían órdenes.

–Tranquila no creo que pase algo grave. -Trato de tranquilizarla el joven de ondulados cabellos. De pronto se hicieron escuchar unas pequeñas carreras.

–Nii-san al fin te alcance. –los tres mayores voltearon a ver un pequeño rubio cerca de los siete años de edad con un ojo de color rojo y el otro dorado. Gilbert sonrió al ver que jadeaba un poco por la pequeña carrera que había hecho.

–Acaba de llegar mi hermano pequeño Vincent. –se arrodilló para despeinarle el pelo –Llegas un poco temprano Vincent.

–Es que quería estar cerca de Gil. –sonrió mientras se acomodaba los cabellos alborotados.

–No sabía que tenías un hermano Gil. –Oswald menciono, el pequeño rubio puso una mueca menos amable y se puso detrás de su hermano.

–Creí que te lo había mencionado. –Lotti observaba al niño frente a ella y no parecía alguien que causara problemas. –Vincent saluda.

–Buenos días –los dos regresaron el saludo cuando otra pequeña niña con el pelo corto plateado con vestido de color azul se acercó a ellos.

–Vincent tenías que esperarme –reclamo cuando llego a su lado. Al ver a los tres adultos saludo. –Buenos días soy Echo. –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Buenos días pequeña. –Lotti se enterneció un poco, al parecer eran adorables y no unos salvajes.

–Por fin llegas pequeña Echo. –Gil le devolvió el saludo.

–Solo Echo. –respondió con simpleza.

–Bueno solo Echo un gusto conocerte. –Oswald sonrió gentilmente que hizo ruborizar un poco a la niña. Pronto Vincent comenzó a regañarla porque se había retrasado y en unos segundos ambos niños peleaban, a lo cual Gilbert los separo.

–Tranquilos no deben pelear, Vincent discúlpate con la pequeña Echo.

–Solo Echo. –volvió a repetir con simpleza.

–Tranquila pequeña Echo, no seas tímida. –cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras le revolvía el plateado pelo pero lo único que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de la rodilla, la niña le había dado un fuerte puntapié para su edad. –Eso duele demasiado –brincaba con solo pie mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida. –Eso no se hace Echo, por qué lo hiciste.

–Ya te dije es solo Echo. –Lotti y Oswald no pudieron evitar reír por la escena presenciada, nuevamente los niños comenzaron a discutir esta vez Oswald los separo mientras Gil se reponía del dolor que le había causado, Lotti se acercó a ellos y jalo a la niña cerca de ella.

–Creo que ya es hora de ir al aula. –Oswald tomo a Vincent de la mano y Lotti a Echo y se adentraron al salón. –Te veré después Gil. –el mencionado movió la mano a manera de despedida y se dirigió a su propio salón. Al entrar observaron varias mesas pequeñas cuadradas forradas de colores claros y cuatro sillas a la altura de estas, un estante donde se colocaban varios materiales de trabajo como pegamento, pinturas, pinceles etc. Un perchero para colgar las mochilas y suéteres de los niños, en otro mueble había varios juguetes y al lado una pequeña biblioteca con libros ilustrados y al final un escritorio con dos sillas.

–Es una suerte que haya venido señorita, la verdad no tengo experiencia con niños es la primera vez que piso un aula de educación elemental des que Salí de esta, es más ni siquiera soy profesor de primaria. – Lotti puso una cara de sorpresa, tenía la esperanza de que él se hiciera cargo de los niños y ella solo le ayudara como pasante, pero no resulto como había pensado en los últimos minutos.

–Es una pena pero estamos igual –se sorprendió al escucharla. –yo realmente no pensaba venir a este proyecto pero fui obligada por mi socia, de hecho en los últimos minutos me sentí aliviada la saber que usted estaría y pensé que esta era su especialidad. –ambos se encontraban estupefactos y no sabían que decir, esto era mala suerte ninguno de los dos sabia como manejar con tal situación, sin saber que hacer los minutos corrían y no podían echar marcha atrás sin duda alguna tendrían que improvisar aunque eso no fuera de su agrado.

–Entonces esperemos que esto no termine en un desastre, pronto comenzaran a llegar los niños y no podemos dudar todo el tiempo. –sonrió para tranquilizarla ya que claramente no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. –además no creo que seamos tan malos mira allí. –la chica volteo a ver encontrándose con los dos pequeños sentados tranquilos que jugaban un juego con las manos.

–Tiene razón, no debemos preocuparnos. –sonrió al chico. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a llegar más niños, entre ellos uno rubio cenizo con una marca en el rostro, se sentó junto con Echo y vincent, otra niña idéntica a Echo solo que en su pelo plateado se arreglaba una diminuta coleta de lado, a diferencia de su hermana llevaba unos shorts de color rojo con tenis y una playera blanca, esta era lo contrario de Echo ya que era bastante parlanchina igualmente se sentó junto a su hermana y Vincente y el otro niño que se llamaba Fang. Más niños ocupaban otro par de mesa sus cabecitas eran de color diferente, uno rubio, una de pelo negro y ojos marrones, otro de melena castaña con ojos verdes y una más de color azulado. Lotti veía como el número se incrementaba y al parecer ya varios tenían amigos, platicaban entre ellos y compartían anécdotas de sus vacaciones a excepción de un pequeño de melena pelirrosa que parecía casi rojo y de ojos rosas, se encontraba solo en una mesa con la mirada baja Lotti se acercó a él. – ¿Qué te pasa pequeño? –el niño no le respondió. – ¿no tienes amigos? –el niño negó. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Danny. –respondió tímidamente, Lotti le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió.

–No te preocupes pronto tendrás amigos. –el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, Oswald se acercó a ellos para decir a su compañera que ya era hora de comenzar, ambos se situaron frente a la pizarra y el pelinegro empezó a hablar a los niños.

–Muy bien daremos inicio con las clases, saquen su cuaderno.

Vincent levanto la mano para hablar. –No se supone que primero deberíamos presentarnos? –los mayores lo miraron sorprendidos y un poco apenados. –Es más que obvio, ustedes son los maestros.

–Tienes razón, eres muy inteligente pequeño.

–Y tú eres muy torpe. –todos comenzaron a reírse, a Oswald se le tiñeron un poco las mejillas de rosa y Lotti volteo mientras se tapaba la boca ocultando la risa, Oswald trato de calmarlos pero empezaron a gritar entre ellos. –Vincent tiene razón, no podemos empezar las clases así por que sí. –Zwei alzo la voz para hacerse escuchar entre las risas. –"Si, primero debes preguntar por nuestros nombres y las cosas que nos gustan", el chico de melena castaña completo. –"solo con nuestros nombres es suficiente" -en esta ocasión fue la niña de pelo negro opino. El murmullo creció con sugerencias y quejas.

–De acuerdo, nos presentaremos uno por uno, dirán sus nombres y si quieren agregar algo más lo pueden hacer. –Lotti hablo con la voz un poco nerviosa, estas situaciones la incomodaban un poco.

Los niños empezaron a decir sus nombres. –"Me llamo Paola y me gusta dibujar". –la niña de pelo negro y ojos marrones. –"Yo me llamo Cedrick y me gustan los animales". –era el niño de ojos verdes y cabello café. –"Mi nombre es Fang y me gusta jugar con las gemelas". –hizo referencia a las albinitas. –"Yo me llamo Zwei, me gusta jugar a las escondidas, abrazar a Vincent, brincar junto a Echo molestar a Gilbert y ver televisión con Fang". –"Echo, solo Echo". –sin agregar nada más se sentó. –"Zwei eres muy tonta. Mi nombre es Vincente y me gusta estar con Gil".

–Bueno, creo que así está mejor. Espera faltan ustedes dos – el de mirada violeta señalo a la de pelo azul y al pequeño de ojos rosas. –después le preguntaremos al pequeño durmiente. –se refería al rubio que se había quedado dormido. –las risas no se hicieron esperar hasta que la niña se levantó mostrando su larga cabellera.

–Mi nombre es Izumo, me gusta el ballet y leer. –Mi nombre es Danny, pues me gustan los videos juegos, ver películas y trepar a los árboles. –se sentó en la mesa que solo ocupaba el.

–Ahora vamos nosotros. Mi nombre es Char… -no termino de hablar porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de aproximadamente 18 años con el cabello alborotado de color castaño claro y ojos rosas, venía acompañado de una niña de pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo, vestía una falda tableada azul marino con medias blancas y botas un poco debajo de las rodillas negras y una polera de manga corta color azul claro.

–Lo siento mucho, pero se me hizo un poco tarde vengo a dejar a mi hermana.

–Claro no hay problema. Pero espero que sea la última vez.

–Sí, no se preocupe señorita. –se arrodillo para abrazar a su pequeña hermana, que era muy parecida a él. –te veo a la salida Sharon, y pórtate bien. –Le sonrió ampliamente. –además Break estará contigo. ¿Verdad Break? –nadie le respondió.

–Onii-san, Break no viene con nosotros. –el chico puso una cara de espanto al ver que la otra persona no estaba con ellos. –trate de decírtelo, se quedó en una dulcería.

–Ese pequeño bribón me las pagara. – se levantó tratando de buscar al pequeño con la mirada volteando de un lado para otro, Lotti se acercó al ver que algo ocurría.

–Pasa algo joven.

–Nada importante. –estaba de espaldas a ella tratando de divisar si el niño se aproximaba. –no se preocupe es solo un inconveniente nada del otro mundo. –sonrió forzadamente tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, Lotti hizo un ademan de entendimiento e iba a agregar algo mas pero una voz los interrumpió.

–De verdad eres un idiota, al decir que perder a un niño no es nada importante. –los tres giraron la cabeza hacia la voz observando a un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, vestía una polera de manga larga color gris con pantalones de muchas bolsas y botas negras. –no sirves para esto. –le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al mayor e intento entrar al salón pero fue detenido por el mismo levantándolo de los pies mientras soltaba un grito de sorpresa y trataba de liberarse.

–Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te separes para comprar dulces. –gruño entre dientes mientras lo sacudía y este solo soltaba exclamaciones de "ya bájame inútil". La chica de pelo rosa trato de hacer que lo soltara mientras Oswald salía para observar el relajo que se había armado afuera del salón. –no te preocupes te soltare hasta que te disculpes. Pequeña sabandija.

–No lo hare, es tu culpa por no poner atención. –replicaba el ojirrojo aun colgado de cabeza.

–Nii-san ya bájalo, él tiene razón es tu culpa.-la pequeña Sharon trato de calmarlo, pero no le prestaba atención mientras sacudía al menor. –"La niña tiene razón joven, no es bueno que lo trate de esa manera". –la "profesora" había intervenido tratando de apaciguar al cabreado joven que no dejaba de "torturar" al niño pero no sirvió de mucho.

–No se preocupe, le puedo asegurar que él lo disfruta. –miro Break quien le saco la lengua haciéndolo enfurecer más aumentando las sacudidas y aumentando los insultos del sacudido. –Tienes que pedir disculpas. –su rostro se deformo mientras gruñía tratando de hacer pedir disculpas al albino.

–Ya te dije que no lo hare. –los dulces del niño comenzaron a caer por las sacudidas recibidas, en realidad era una cantidad considerable de golosinas. –mira, mis dulces se están cayendo, eres un completo bruto. –la disputa continuaba sin que uno de los dos cediera, la escena era divertida para Oswald ver como el joven sacudía al niño mientras Lotti y Sharon trataban de separarlos, Break parecía una piñata colgado de cabeza y los dulces cayendo alrededor de él, por fin decidió intervenir quitándole sin problemas al niño y sujetándolo con un brazo en forma de saco.

–Creo que ya ha recibido suficiente castigo, ¿no lo cree? Además de que nos está retrasando con las clases –argumento calmado como siempre. El joven se disculpó por lo ocurrido. –lo mejor será que se lleve los dulces eso será suficiente por el momento.

–En verdad lo siento mucho, pero es difícil tratar con este pequeño monstruo. –miro furioso al chico que aun colgaba del brazo de Oswald. –los dejo continuar con su trabajo. –en un segundo se había borrado todo rastro de furia y se inclinó para despedirse de su hermana. –te veré luego Sharon. –sonriéndole le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y salió silbando una melodía junto con los dulces que había recogido.

–En verdad es un chico extraño. –Oswald y Lotti dijeron al unísono.

–Hmp, ni que lo digas, solo es idiota. –Break respondió. –ahora si no te molesta, bájame ya me estoy cansando de estar colgado. –el pelinegro no se había percatado de que aun colgaba de su brazo. –"Lo siento, pero es que eres muy liviano" –respondió mientras lo colocaba en el suelo. –ese no es problema tuyo. –se dirigió a su compañera y esta le acomodo los pelos revueltos con sus pequeñas manos.

–Te dije que se enojaría, pero eres muy terco igual que él. –lo reprendió.

–No digas nada, no es mi culpa que sea tan despistado como para no darse cuenta que me había separado de él.

–Bien pequeños es hora de entrar, las clases ya comenzaron vayamos al salón. –los niños siguieron al de pelo negro y la pelirrosa iba detrás de ellos, al menos ya había pasado el problema, pero no se imaginó que habría un problema mayor dentro del salón. Al abrir la puerta se quedaron de piedra, los niños jugaban, corrían de un lado para otro, otros se subieron arribas de las mesas, otros más se peleaban entre si mientras el rubio seguía durmiendo ahora debajo del escritorio. El bullicio que hacían era sorpréndete, pronto los otros dos niños se les unieron, y Lotti con horror lo gro recordar las palabras que aquel chico había dicho. De verdad iba a ser difícil tratar con esos pequeños monstruos.

* * *

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta incluí a varios de mis Oc´s para aumentar el numero de niños, ya que no había suficientes pues los demás estarán en el grupo de Gilbert, así que participaran en este fic pero no serán mas importantes que los personajes principales, solo para poder dar continuación a la historia.**

 **Espero y regalen comentarios a esta pobre alma. (jajaja me da mucha risa esa oración).**

 **Nos leemos proximamente. :)**


End file.
